Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to portable information handling systems and, more particularly, to high-strength structural elements using metal foam for portable information handling systems.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are commonly employed for portable information handling systems configured in the form of laptop, notebook, netbook, and tablet computers, among others. The LCD of a typical laptop computer is mounted within a display housing that is hingeably attached to a base housing that contains the keyboard for the notebook computer. Recently various designs for portable information handling systems have been introduced that combine conventional laptop and tablet functionality and may employ various types of connections to a base housing, including various types hinges and/or removable attachment mechanisms. Furthermore, with the advent of various mobile operating systems supporting touch operation, integration of touch panels within the LCD assembly of portable information handling systems has become highly relevant to satisfying market expectations.
Simultaneously, advancements in packaging design have reduced both the weight and thickness of portable information handling systems. In particular, for market segments that demand ruggedized packaging, such as certain industrial and military applications, achieving sufficient structural integrity while maintaining desirably low weight and compact dimensions becomes more and more challenging. A central aspect of the strength and ruggedness of a portable information handling system involves specific materials and structures used for the chassis and packaging.
Recently metal foam has become available for commercial use, such as in the aircraft industry, where large form factors and very large pore sizes are used. The density of such metal foams can be less than about 40% of an original material based on the pore size. However, with high pore density, a structural element having dimensions corresponding to a small computer system part may be too weak.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an improved design and a correspondingly improved manufacturing method for high-strength and lightweight structural components in a portable information handling system that provide sufficient structural integrity for reliable operation and use.